


Ultmaster712: a homoerotic awakening

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eventual Smut, Femboy hooters, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, dirk is a little shit, jk they fuck right after meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest places, and apparently that includes Femboy Hooters. After their first encounter on that fateful day, Ult Dirk and Gamemaster712 become addicted to each other. What will become of their blooming romance? Are they truly meant to be? Or are they simply destined to stay fuck-buddy’s that yearn for something more?Basically:Gamemaster712 misgendered my pal, so now he is the star in a gay pegging fic
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Gamemaster712
Kudos: 7





	Ultmaster712: a homoerotic awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work, and it is obviously satire. I wrote this with my homestuck groupchat at like 3:00 am and figured I might as well post it. I think (key word: think) my pal who came up with this idea posted this on their Wattpad account, but I’m not sure. If they did, I’ll add a link.

The first that caught gamemaster712’s eye wasn't the hot babe waiting at his table, but rather the mysterious man that was working behind the counter (brun i've never been to hooters before so idk how they work.) His immaculate pearl white hair shone under the fluorescent lights, and his skin was perfectly tanned. Getting seated at his table, he couldn't stop thinking about the enigmatic man that was waiting at the counter.   
Gamemaster712 shook his head quickly. He was straight, straighter than the straightest line, and he was definitely not gay for the strange man. But despite his denial, gamemaster712 couldn’t help but blush, it painted his cheeks, especially when the man looked at him from across the hooters. Gamemaster712 clenched his fist. He was not a HOMOSEXUAL. He was STRAIGHT, he was MANLY, and most importantly, he misgendered people in random discord servers, because that's what men, MANLY MEN, do.   
He had to salvage the situation before it got out of hand. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. In order to prove his heterosexuality, he had to hit on the female waitstaff. “Hey babe come here” demanded the STRAIGHT starchy man, he NEEDED to prove his unwavering heterosexuality. The waitress turned around with an annoyed expression on her face. Gamemaster 712 could feel his erection rising, it was just like diamonds, making the way he was sitting uncomfortable, so he had to adjust. Instead of walking over to Gamemaster712 like he had expected, the waitress walked over to none other than the strange man working behind the counter. They whispered back and forth for a bit, then the man started to walk over to Gamemaster712’s table.   
Gamemaste712r started to feel panic blooming in his chest, his fear causing his erection to flourish like a blossoming rose. As the stranger approached him he swallowed his pride as the man standing at his table said “ Hey, I'm Dirk, and I’ll be your server now. How can I help you?” Gamemaster712 thought of the most heterosexual dish on the menu and ordered it, barbecue wings with ranch, a dish just as strait, and heterosexual as WWE or Nasscar. After waiting longer than expected the hu- server came back with Gamemaster712’s long awaited barbecue wings and ranch. Gamemaster712 tore into the wings immediately, ferociously tearing into them, snapping the bones between his teeth to get the marrow, not even noticing the cum in the ranch.   
The server, Dirk, wore a smug conniving grin as he watched Gamemaster712 devour his meat. Suddenly, Dirk leaned over to Gamemaster7123 and sensually rubbed his inner thigh. “How do you like the sauce~?” Dirk whispered in a deep, seductive voice, sending shivers down Gamemaster712’s spine. Gamemaster712 looked deeply into Dirks anime shades, falling prey to his own desires. His face was flushed growing so red, it could be confused with a cherry. His attraction to Dirk was now undeniable, and his mind was frantically scrambling to make sense of the situation. Dirk leaned in closer and snaked his hand higher up on Gamemaster712’s thigh. “I asked you a question~” He whispered again, his lips brushing softly against Gamemaster712’s ear. “How did you like the sauce~?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah idk if imma finish this or not, so let me know if you like it.


End file.
